Trivia
Joseph Morgan ships them. * Candice Accola has admitted there is chemistry between the two characters. * Julie Plec said that Caroline is drawn to Klaus she may not like it but she is. * Writers of episode reviews have also admitted they like the chemistry that is growing between Klaus and Caroline. * Klaroline is one of the most popular couples of the show. * Caroline thinks Klaus' jewelry gifts are expensive and Klaus' drawings are romantic. * Before Klaus loved Caroline, he openly admitted he would kill her in episode 4x06. * Caroline may have really started to in episode 4x07. * Caroline brings out Klaus’ humanity. * Klaus revealed to Caroline the only time he wanted to be human again in episode 4x07. * Klaus loves Caroline, and she knows that. * Klaus confirmed in episode 4x14 that Caroline doesn't want to be human again, just like him. * Klaus told Caroline he intends to be her last love in episode 4x23 * Caroline will possibly come into the spinoff as Joseph promised that there would be plenty of crossover opportunity, especially since both shows will film in Atlanta. * It is NOT the end of Klaroline. * Klaroline beat Stelena and Delena on Alloy Entertainment March Madness 2013: Favorite couples. * The last Klaroline scene of the fourth season won: Most Rewound Moment in EW.com. * Klaroline won Supercouple Showdown: ‘The Vampire Diaries’ and ‘The Originals’ in 2013. * Klaroline won the title of 2013's hottest TV couple. * Klaus and Caroline appear in the List of fictional supercouples by the media and for the substantial fan support in Wikipedia , alongside other famous couples in the history. * Klaroline has won many polls on various web sites, proving its popularity. * Klaroline is one of the couples of The Vampires Diaries with more trending in Twitter. * Klaroline have sex in 500 Years of Solitude. * Klaus and Caroline won as the "Most Romantic Television Couple of All-Time" in the poll of People's Choice. * The Klaroline petition "CW! Klaroline Fans Need Your Help!" Has earned more than 24,000 signatures. * Klaroline won the poll "Most Crushworthy Love/Hate 'Ships" in zap2it.com * "Klaus' heart is in Mystic Falls" referring to Caroline, won the poll "Favorite The Originals Couple" * Caroline confessed to Tyler that she saw the good in Klaus in Gone Girl. * Klaroline won "Hypable’s BattleShips: ‘The Vampire Diaries’ knockout round" and they got to the final of "BattleShips: The Final Battle! ‘Sherlock’ VS ‘The Vampire Diaries’". * Klaroline appears in the list of "14 Top TV ships of all time". * Klaroline appears in the list of "Five Couples with Crazy Chemistry That Should Go There" * Klaroline won the poll "Who should Klaus end up with on The Originals?". * Caroline still has no clue about Klaus' baby * When Klaus returned to New Orleans in 1x12 after being in mystic falls for the 100th episode Marcel notices how happy klaus is (HINT: right after the big Klaroline sex scene)